Trapped In a Closet
by KandiLips
Summary: "This…" Artemis growled between clenched teeth as she pointed a single accusing finger at the red-haired boy . "Is completely your fault." One-shot. Contains much, much sexual tension & shirtless Wally.


**Author's Note: 'Kay, so since I've already written a SuperMartian love fest in the past, it only seems fair that I dish out a Spitfire one. I'm still having a fan girl heart attack after watching today's ep, by the way. (Even though I already watched it like three weeks ago with English subtitles.) Anyway, this one-shot takes place pre-season finale. (Cuz Arty & Wally haven't hooked up yet. "Hint hint") Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, but between you & me, I have like, every single action figure from the show. Let's just say my life is nonexistent.**

* * *

Author's POV:

"One!"

Artemis bolted for the door at the speed of light, her dark gaze swiftly scanning behind her to make sure that no one had stolen her idea to hide in the Cave. She had to win this; Dick was offering up a free trip to some fancy spa resort to whoever could stay hidden from him the longest. How he had gotten his hands on one, the archer didn't know, but she couldn't help but think that the sneaky boy wonder had some ulterior motive to this seemingly innocent game of hide and seek. Most likely, he just wanted to see his teammates tackle each other and rip each other's hair out over the prize while he sat gleefully on the sidelines and watched. Thankfully for Artemis, her teammates weren't exactly taking the competition quite so seriously.

"Two!" Robin's amused tone came out weak against the chaotic sound of the team rampaging around the woods, boisterously laughing and shoving each other out of the way.

"Three!" The blonde's lips quirked into a smile upon reaching the massive door to the building. It was the perfect plan, anyway; everyone else on the team had chosen to secure hiding places outside since the sanctuary had no air conditioning.

Artemis's mind worked over her teammates' probable strategies. Kaldur would choose to hide in the harbor, obviously, Zatanna would probably try to blend herself into a tree or something, Raquel would be hovering above the treetops and out of sight, and as for Conner and M'gann? She was pretty sure that she had seen them making out in a bush somewhere. The only person that was unaccounted for was Wally; she had no idea where he was lurking about.

_Not_, that he was on her mind at all.

"Four!"The sound of Dick's voice became impossible for her ears to apprehend as the door to the building slammed behind her. "Recognized… Artemis… B… 07."

"Yeah, thanks for giving me away! Damn computer." Artemis muttered almost unintelligibly as she raced down the hall; eyes darting wildly about for a place to hide before they finally fell on the old supplies closet in the corner that nobody ever used, or even noticed.

"Score." The girl grinned with satisfaction as she quietly creaked open the door, slipped inside, and pulled it closed behind her with a soft click. She then kneeled down in the darkness, a sly smile playing across her lips as she began her wait for the game to end.

Suddenly, Artemis felt a warm hand reach out from the shadows behind her and touch the barred skin of her left shoulder. Startled, the archer screamed; scrambling away on all fours in the opposite direction of her closet's secret inhabitant. Her fingertips reached frantically for the doorknob, only for her to be yanked back down again to the rough carpet; two hands firmly grasping her hips. Reaching back instinctually, the girl whimpered upon realizing that she didn't have her bow, her arrows, or any sort of protection against her assailant. Never before in her life has she felt more vulnerable. Another hand shot out from the darkness; clamping down over her mouth and muffling her screams. Her jaw snapped down hard on her attacker's hand and he yelped out in pain, releasing his hold on her. She sent a solid punch flying directly to his gut, causing the predator to collapse backwards with a loud thud onto the carpet. Straddling him, she pinned him down with her left hand while her right hand reached back into her boot to retrieve a green glow stick that she kept solely for emergency situations. As the device began to release more and more of its neon, emerald flare, bathing the closet in a faint glow, the archer could slowly begin to make out the distinct features of a certain, irritating teammate.

"Wally?" She half gasped, half shrieked, staring dumbfounded at the now-grinning speed demon. Her shocked expression soon morphed into fury, pure and restless. "_Wally_." She snarled repeatedly, her nostrils flaring. Artemis's eyes shot venom down at the captive red-head. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Well, before you so rudely tackled me and pinned me down, which, by the way, I don't really mind…" His softly-spoken sentence trailed off as his gestured to her hips with his striking, green eyes. Artemis followed his stare, looking down to see the rather awkward way in which her body was curved around his, her figure pressed up tightly against him. The girl grumbled in disgust, rolling off of him. She suddenly became very aware of how little room there really was in the closet. The only way she wouldn't be able to touch him would be if she pushed her body flat up against the wall. Wally smirked and continued. "I was just trying to keep you quiet so that you wouldn't give away our position."

"Keep me quiet? You scared me half to death!" The blonde hissed at a near whisper. "And I could have hurt you!" She added concernedly.

Wally grinned at this. "So you think you could have hurt me?"

"Yes!"

"Meaning you're worried about my safety?"

"Yes! I mean, no… I mean… ergh! You know what, I'm getting out of here." Artemis snarled, springing up too quickly and cracking her head painfully against the ceiling. "Ouch!" She groaned, turning her icy glare back for a moment to glimpse an actually concerned looking Wally. Ignoring him, she reached out for the doorknob, turned it, and pushed against it.

But the door just wouldn't open. How could she not have seen this coming?

"…No!" The archer growled, hurling herself against it repeatedly; furiously trying to break it down.

"You… okay Arty?" Wally asked quietly next to her, watching in silence as the enraged girl used herself as a battering ram against the exit. He did _not_ want to get involved in that.

Enraged, Artemis whirled on the voice, having almost forgetting the presence of its owner. "What do you think? The freaking… door… won't… open! We're going to be stuck in here for God knows how long, it is getting ridiculously hot inside here, our friends have no idea where we are, and all the while, _you_ are pissing me off!" Her glare smoldered with hatred. "But yeah, I'm totally okay, Wally! _Totally_ okay!" Exhausted after blowing off so much steam, the girl slumped down against the insubordinate door, sighed, and cradled her head in her hands.

Silence pursued, and Wally grinned; finally relinquishing the mind game that he had been playing on the poor blonde the whole time.

"I have a key."

"Come again?"

"I said… I have a key."

Artemis scrambled to her feet, being careful not to bash her head again. "God… _damnit_, Wally!" She exploded, putting a lot of emphasis on that word. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me that before?" She grabbed him roughly by the arm, and he stared into her face; the brilliance of the glow stick brushing green light over her skin.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He joked, his lip curling up into a grin.

"Just give me the key!" The archer hissed, her fingers reaching out hungrily like talons to rip at his pockets.

"Okay okay, here!" He gently pushed the key into her open hand. "No need to strip search me." He added with a smirk.

Mumbling incoherently about places where she wanted to kick him, the blonde crawled over to the door and attempted to twist the key into the keyhole.

Growling with chagrin as it wouldn't fit, she, once again, spun around to stare at the boy with utmost rage. "Tell me right now that this is just another one of your stupid pranks, and you might save yourself from some serious damage." Her hands curled up into white-knuckled fists at her sides.

"Huh. That's weird. It should have gone in…" Wally paused. "Unless…"

"Unless _what_, Wally?"

"Oh… crap." The speedster casually scratched the top of his head, frowning deeply. "I guess I must've somehow switched up the keys and left the right one back in the supplies room…"

"What?" The girl squeaked with a mixture of anger and shock; her dark, grey eyes growing wide.

"Just sit down, relax. I'm sure they'll find us soon. We'll get out of this, I promise. "

"_This_…" Artemis growled between clenched teeth as she pointed a single accusing finger at the red-haired boy . "Is_ completely_ your fault."

"Oh, come on, babe. It's okay." Wally grinned, leaning in closer to the aggravated blonde. "I mean, at least we're together." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"_That_ is exactly why this is _not_ okay!" Artemis screeched, placing both hands firmly against his chest and shoving him hard into the wall behind him.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Wally smirked, leaning nonchalantly back against the wall and tucking both hands behind his head. "I understand. I know I'm unbearably attractive." He winked, causing her to scream out in frustration.

"You know what? _You_ are just unbelievable!" She cried out exasperatedly, throwing her hands up into the air in defeat as she slouched down into a seating position opposite to him, their legs brushing.

"I've been told." The speed demon grinned. And with that, his hands reached down to grasp the bottom of his t-shirt, and he yanked it up and over his head, tossing it across the room.

Artemis nearly fell over. "Wh…what are you doing?" She gasped at him, trying desperately not to look at his chest.

"Taking my shirt off."

"No, I _know_ that! I'm asking why!"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, it's like a freaking sauna in here." He repositioned his legs, causing the archer to flinch slightly. He grinned. "Don't worry, the pants are staying on. _For now_." Artemis scowled and turned her head away, feeling the red-head's stare burning into her face.

"Arty… you're blushing."

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" The blonde protested loudly out of frustration, burying her head in her lap to hide her face. He chuckled, and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't let him win this one.

A hidden, evil smile creeping across her lips, she slowly lifted her head up to look into Wally's eyes; dark grey against emerald green. "You're right though, it is getting pretty hot in here." Her fingertips trailed down to the edge of her tank top, and in a single movement, she slipped it up and off of her body, leaving her chest to fare in nothing but a silky, black bra. Challenging, her fearless gaze locked with his, and she tossed her shirt away to add to their newly formed pile of clothing. The side of her mouth quirked up into a little smirk as she took in Wally's completely mesmerized expression. Desire smoldered in his wide stare, and he looked as if he wanted to sweep her off her feet and carry her away to his bedroom. Maintaining a cool façade would be much harder than he thought.

The red-haired boy pretended to look uninterested, but failed miserably. "I… I've seen better."

"Uh huh. And that's why you're blushing, right?"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Wally… you're _blushing_." Artemis was grinning from ear to ear, thoroughly enjoying this little game of hers.

Wally smirked back in return with an equal amount of satisfaction. "Fine. You win." And with that, he turned his back to her, laid down and pretended to take a nap.

Artemis's jaw dropped to the floor. Just like that, she had been beaten at her own game. The sneaky, little ginger had found yet another way to frustrate her; as if he had an entire notebook filled with a thousand different, painstakingly constructed methods to torturing her. She was seriously starting to believe it. "That's it? You're just going to let me win? Just like that? Without fighting back?"

The speedster smiled innocently. "Yup. Pretty much."

"But… but…"

"But what? Is there a problem?"

The blonde-haired archer fumed, the aggravation boiling over in her mind. "_Yes_, there's a problem! You're not supposed to just let me win! You _never_ let me win! Anything!" She pouted, her dark eyes wide.

Wally sat up, meeting her weary gaze and patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. "Well then, maybe it's a good time to start."

Artemis growled in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest as she sulked. She suddenly looked up at him, her expression thoroughly disappointed. "Why do you always have to piss me off so much, Wally? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Wally hesitated for a moment, his cheeks staining a slight shade of pink. "Because… I like it when you're angry."

Artemis gaped incredulously at him for a long moment before she could get her mouth to move again. "…What?"

"I like it when you're angry."

"I heard you the first time!" The blonde snapped, but without any of her usual fiery rage. She averted her gaze from him, trying to process her thoughts. A few seconds later, she spoke again, this time her voice was soft. "Wally… that doesn't make any sense."

"Well it does to me."

The girl laughed incredulously, but she crawled over to the other side of the closet; sitting herself down next to the red-haired boy and sighing as she let her head lean slightly against his right shoulder. The heat was getting to be almost unbearable; beads of sweat slowly trickling down the side of her face from her hairline.

Wally shattered the silence. "You know, you secretly like it too."

"What?"  
"You like it when I make you angry and when I tease you. You just won't admit it."

Artemis removed her head from his shoulder to stare up at him skeptically. "I do not! I just got through telling you how much I hate it when you do that to me."

"Oh, really? Then what was that whole argument about me not fighting back? And how I'm never supposed to let you win?" A mischievous grin swept across the speedster's face. "Come on, admit it. You like it when I make you angry, and I like it when you get angry. It's a sort of competition between us, in a way." He leaned in closer to the blonde, his lips brushing slightly against her ear. "It turns you on."

Artemis snorted irritably, and she shoved at him, exasperation lighting up her face. "In your dreams, _Baywatch_." She casually flipped her long, flowing blonde hair that was currently doused with sweat back over her shoulder so that it curved down to grace the small of her back. She sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being trapped here. This heat is ridiculous."

Wally smirked another one of his famous, cocky smiles. He leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes. "Maybe you just need to shed a few more layers."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you just need to shut up!"

"Make me."

"Screw you!"

"Not today, babe. I just don't think I'm in the mood." The red-head winked once more, loving every moment of Artemis's rising fury.

"Ergh! I _hate_ you!" Artemis screamed out in aggravation at the boy, her stare blazing with a pure loathing.

"I know."

That was all it took to set her off. Trembling, the blonde leapt at the unsuspecting speedster, knocking him to the ground on his back as her lips crashed down violently against his. Wally responded with utmost enthusiasm; his arms wrapping tightly around her waist like steel barriers, trapping her body against his in an unbreakable grip. Their lips moved with a burning ferocity; an unmistakable passion that left an unstoppable, smoldering hunger to forever burn in their cores, always craving more. The archer's fingers wound themselves tightly in the boy's brilliant red hair, their limbs tangled together like wild vines. Artemis found herself moaning into the kiss; the sensation of it overwhelming her mind and senses and making her heart hammer like drums against her ribcage. Wally's lips moved to graze hungrily along the length of the blonde's neck, causing her to gasp; her eyelids fluttering shut like fragile butterfly wings. "Are you ready to admit it now?" The red-head murmured, his lips now moving along her collarbone. "That when I make you angry, it turns you on?"

"N…no…" Artemis panted, unwilling to let him manipulate her like this. She was too stubborn.

Wally smiled, his soft, deep laughter creating vibrations to dance along her neck and tickle her skin. The girl shivered. "Fine by me."

With that, the speedster pulled her head fiercely down to his; flipping the grey-eyed girl onto her back in a single movement so that she was now beneath him. Her fingers once again tangling themselves in his hair, Artemis wound her legs up and around Wally's waist; holding him down tightly against her and successfully destroying the existence of any space between the two. Their lips moved frantically against each other as each teen battled to dominate the other, resulting in an overly lustful and passionate kiss. Artemis felt as if the breath had been stolen from her lungs; being this close to Wally made her mind whirl, threatening to explode. Their entangled bodies were bathed in acidic, green glow as they moved against the floor; the overpowering heat urging them to go faster, to get closer…

"See? I told you they would hook up!"

The two teenagers bolted apart upon hearing the unmistakable voice of Robin, and they whirled around to find him leaning casually against the entrance to the now-open closet; a massive smile sketched across his face. Behind him, the remainder of the team peered into the tiny room over his shoulder, their expressions each drenched in shock. Artemis felt a deep, flushing warmth rise to her cheeks. The boy wonder suddenly coughed forcefully, gesturing over to the extremely embarrassed blonde while averting his stare. "Uh, Artemis? You might want to cover up. You're slightly… not dressed."

The grey-eyed archer squeaked as she glanced down at herself, only to realize that she was still very much shirtless. Within seconds, Wally had sped over to the clothing pile, scooped up both of their shirts, and handed Artemis her tank top; which she hastily yanked on before she could further embarrass herself in front of her fellow teammates.

"Awesome." Dick placed his hands together as he patiently waited for Wally to finish pulling his shirt back on. "Now, technically, since I found both of you last and at the same time, that means that you two will have to share the trip to the spa. And based on some recent events, you guys don't seem to have any problems with _sharing_ things." The boy shot a teasing grin at the two.

Chaos ensued.

As if on cue, Artemis and Wally began to bicker noisily over who should get to take the trip. Their voices grew louder and louder until, eventually, they were full-out screaming at each other; their eyes shooting venom. Then one thing led to another; the red-head reached out to firmly grab hold of the blonde's arm, resulting in her full- throttle tackling him back into the closet once more, their bodies intertwined.

The boy wonder smirked with satisfaction. He actually did get to see his teammates tackle each other and rip each other's hair out after all, just as he had secretly hoped. It just didn't happen in any way that he had expected.

* * *

**Author's Note Ending: Wow! Ok, I am so freaking emotionally drained after writing that giant, sexual tension trip. Anyway, I hope you liked it! That was my first ever Spitfire, but I've been watching the show since the beginning (I just keep never having any time to write new stuff). So, please R&R if you liked- feedback is very much appreciated, as always. I love you guys! Bye! **


End file.
